<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring him home by Audreywritesfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003655">Bring him home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audreywritesfanfic/pseuds/Audreywritesfanfic'>Audreywritesfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Edward Nygma, Edward Nygma Has OCD, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot Loves Edward Nygma, Other, nygmobblepot if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audreywritesfanfic/pseuds/Audreywritesfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma hasn't been taking his meds, and Oswald goes to the only person that can bring Ed home safe. The Bat himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring him home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wrong...wrong wrong wrong Wrong!”, Ed paced the length of the room, Gloved hands going up to tangle in his hair. He nearly had tears in his eyes from frustration, “Why wont it Work?!” He yelled suddenly, throwing the loosely assembled pieces of metal off his work table. The floor reached up and hit Eds knees, hands tightened in his red hair. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He stood suddenly and pulled out a stack of papers and a green pen, the only sound in the room the scratch of Edward writing furiously , the paper was soon filled with barely legible words, riddles.</p>
<p>	Hours passed and Ed was sat there, surrounded by paper after paper filled  with scribbled riddles and question marks, Ed's hand aches as he muttered more riddles, almost too fast to get on the paper. He wanted to stop, knew this wasn't healthy, knew Oswald would be upset when he found him, knew he should eat or sleep… But he Couldn't. Couldn't stop, or eat, or sleep. He had to keep writing, had to be prepared for any scenario the bat or anyone could throw at him. Eventually his voice gave out on him and he fell into a non verbal episode on top of the fit of severe OCD induced anxiety. </p>
<p>	 And that's how Batman found the troubled genius, hunched over a new piece of paper. Bruce sighed and walked over, “I found him, Oracle. Tell Cobblepot I’ll be there soon” he said into his comme.<br/> “On it Boss” a voice said in his ear.<br/>Bruce made his way over to Ed, who was too lost to notice the Batman approaching him. The pen vanished from the Riddlers hand and the genius finally noticed the presence. He made a weak noise as he looked up at the bat.. “Edward. I’m going to take you to Oswald-” he was cut off by a frantic headshake.</p>
<p>	Ed began to make the sign for ‘Wrong’ over and over, hitting his chin roughly in order to do so. Bruce knew better than to try and touch the Riddler when he was like this so he held his hands up.<br/>“Okay. What's wrong, Ed. You have to tell me so I can help you.” He said as calmly as he could manage.<br/>Edward seemed to calm down and he began to sign, ‘All Wrong, machine won't work, head is loud, lights too bright, stomach hurts’ he listed rapidly, Bruce was glad Oswald made him learn sign,,<br/>“Okay. let's break those down. Have you taken your meds” a shake of the head, “And have you eaten?” Another head shake. “We can fix those two, that way your stomach won't hurt and your head won't be loud. Okay?” He asked calmly, a nod this time. “The lights can be turned off, remember they only hurt when you don't sleep? So we can get you to Oswald and you can fix your problems” he offered, Ed hesitated, “The machine will be here later, and fresh eyes will help” That seemed to do the trick as Ed's shoulders slumped and he nodded. Bruce patted shoulder and led him out of the warehouse Ed used as a lab.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>	Oswald tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Batman to bring his husband home. He straightened when he heard the too familiar roar of an engine. The Bat pulled up to Oswalds townhouse and an exhausted Edward stepped out, followed by the bat. Oswald sighed in relief as Batman spoke,<br/>“He's been skipping his meds, I found him in the middle of an episode, he probably got a couple hundred sheets of paper in” he explained gruffly.<br/> Oswald looked at Ed who at least had the common sense to look ashamed in the midst of his exhaustion. “Thank you for bringing him home… I'll be sure to watch him take his meds now” he said, taking Ed's hand and leading him inside.</p>
<p>	Bruce watched the two go before he got back into the batmobile and drove off, oracle spoke up suddenly, “Why didn't you take him to Arkaham, Bruce?”</p>
<p>Because Oswald asked me not to. Edward was not doing anything illegal after all, he's trying to be better, and he deserves a chance. We all slip up sometimes..” he explained,he was met with silence and he sighed, Even villains from his gallery could be reformed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first work on here! please leave a comment or Kuddos! You can also find me on Tumbler @audrey-writes-fanfiction. I'd love to get some requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>